Big Hero 6/Gallery
Images from the disney animated film Big Hero 6. Promotional Images BH6 Bridge Image.jpg|The Golden Gate Bridge re-imagined in the movie. 54 - Big Hero 6 (2014).jpg|The Marvel comic book of the same name, on which the movie will be based. ProductionStill forOnlineBright FINAL.jpg|San Fransokyo as seen from above. Big Hero 6 team silhouettes.jpg|Color silhouettes from the Big Hero 6 team. Greetings from San Fransokyo card.jpg|Postcard of San Fransokyo. Greetings from San Fransokyo card backside.jpg Big_Hero_6_Logo.png Big Hero 6 Promo.png Big Hero 6 Logo 2.png 6daysbeforeBigHero6Trailer.png|6 days until the trailer is released. Big Hero 6 poster.jpg Big_Hero_6.png Big-Hero-6-Textless-Teaser-Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 Poster 2.jpg Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg big_hero_six_ver3.jpg Tumblr_n6yyg6wgdz1t0jrxxo1_500.jpg Bigherosix.jpg Big_hero_six_xlg.jpg Japanese Logo.png|Japanese Logo for Big Hero 6 (re titled “Baymax” in Japan) BigHero6Team.jpg Big Hero 6 White Background.png Baymaxdiagram.png Hiro Hamada Official 2014.JPG Baymax Official 2014.JPG Gogo Official 2014.jpg Fred Official 2014.jpg Wasabi Officia 2014l.jpg HoneyLemon Official 2014.jpg Big Hero 6 cast banner.jpg Big Hero 6 1 day.jpg Baymax Banner.png Big Hero 6 100, 000 Facebook Likes.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 1.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 2.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 3.jpg BaymaxTextless.jpg BigHero6Team2.jpg TheArtofBigHero6SDCCPoster.png MeetBaymaxSDCC2014.png Baymax with a Rose in his hand.png Big Hero 6 Textless 1.jpg|Textless Poster Hiro and Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 City Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 City at Night Poster.jpg Three Months until the movie.jpg BH6-underwater.png Baymax-and-Hiro-BH6.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-1.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-6.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-7.jpg Baymax-Fantasy-Football-Logos.jpg Big-Hero-6-26.png Hiro_and_baymax_at_roy_e_disney_animation_building.jpeg 15be70e6364c243b95e48ce07dc3419131875fe5.jpg Big Hero 6 (film) poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_film_poster.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Baymax Poster 1.png Baymax Poster 2.png Baymax Poster 3.png Happy Video Games Day!.JPG Big-Hero-6 Textless Poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_Promotional_Image.jpg BH6 Trailer 3 Days.png BH6 Card Yokai.png BH6 Card Wasabi.png BH6 Card Honey Lemon.png BH6 Card Hiro.png BH6 Card Go Go Tomago.png BH6 Card Fred.jpg BH6 Card Baymax.png Big Hero 6 Autumn Poster.png|Autumn Poster BH6 Trailer 2 Days.png BH6 Trailer Tomorrow.png BH6 6 Weeks.png I Will Protect Your Mind and Body.jpg BH6 - Japanese Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-74.jpg|German Poster Big Hero 6 1 month.jpg Big Hero 6 NYCC 2014 Poster.jpg BH6 28 Days..jpg Wasabi Sword Render.png Honey Back Render.png Hiro Suit Render.png GoGo Suit back Render.png Fred Monster Suit Render.png Baymax Armor Wings Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png BH6 German Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-91.jpg Vote Now!.jpg 200K Fans.JPG Heroes Wanted.jpg Greetings from San Fransokyo.jpg Nov. 7.jpg Baymax and Hiro Big Hero 6 Nov. 7.JPG Baymax in Houston.JPG Baymax in Berkeley.JPG Baymax in Dallas.JPG Baymax Inflight Render.png Hiro Action Render.png Tumblr n8se6pza1R1ry7whco1 1280.png BH6IMAXPoster.jpg Tickets On Sale Now.png Grandes Heroes.jpg Yokai Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-107.jpg Baymax Info 03.jpg Baymax Info 02.jpg Baymax Info 01.jpg Fred Info 03.jpg Fred Info 02.jpg Fred Info 01.jpg Honey Lemon Info 03.jpg Honey Lemon Info 02.jpg Honey Lemon Info 01.jpg Big-Hero-6-108.png BH6_3D.jpg Now-BH6.jpg Now-Playing-BH6.JPG Rotten-Tomatoes-BH6.JPG True-Fan-BH6.JPG Wasabi-Tuna-Poke-BH6.JPG Production Concept Big Hero 6 - D23.jpg BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Picture3rfwr.png Picture4esrgf.png Baymax-robot-big-hero-6.jpg|From Disney animator's Facebook page, Baymax in 2D, looking downward. Tumblr_mwokc5JZKb1r3mohvo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n0uphi1oYY1t0tv1ko1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n03qrvW3JE1t0jrxxo1_1280.jpg|Mike Yamada shown to be working for Big Hero 6. 1000px-Tumblr_n0xdgeQAkF1scq375o1_500h.jpg|New Characters. Tumblr_n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1_r1_1280.jpg|Concept art of Hiro Hamada and Baymax. big-hero-6-storyboard.jpg|Storyboard by Paul Briggs tumblr_n7mvdxtElD1tyeailo1_1280.jpg|Official book cover for The Art of Big Hero 6 Big_Hero_6_display.jpg Big_Hero_6_concept_art_display.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg The Art of Big Hero 6.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Tumblr n9zxtlQpQs1t0jrxxo1 1280.jpg tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko1_1280.png|Hiro Concept-Art tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko2_500.png|Hiro Concept-Art tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko3_500.png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (4).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (7).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (2).jpg|Baymax Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (6).png|Hiro Concept-Art From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-4.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-5.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-9.jpg Aunt Cass's Cafe.jpg|Aunt Cass's Cafe Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big Hero 6 Concept Art 08.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 07.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 06.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 05.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 04.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 03.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 01.jpg GoGo and bike concept.jpg Prototype baymax concept.jpg Hiro concept outfits.jpg Hiro picture.png Hiro concept control.jpg Hiro concept supersuit.jpg Hiro concept working.png Hiro concept oh no.png Hiro concept brush.png Hiro concept bed.png Animation Development New BH6 Concept-Art (1).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (3).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (4).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (5).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (6).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (8).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (9).jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (7).jpg Animation 1400548647000-1BIG-HERO-SNEAKPEEK-64332692.JPG|First image of Hiro Hamada and Baymax hr_Big_Hero_6_6.jpg hr_Big_Hero_6_5.jpg Hiroafterhefisishes.png Baymaxdiagramonlaptop.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png Hiroholdingbaymax'sgauntlet.png Hiroonhislaptop.png Baymax trailer end.png Baymax armor design.png Baymax-BH6.png Hiro-baymax_BH6.png Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png BH6.jpg|First look of the Big Hero 6 team. Tumblr_n7h4ndFz6A1t0jrxxo1_1280.jpg|Baymax in Hiro's room tumblr_n8def4Vp0G1ry7whco1_1280.jpg|Hiro Hamada crying tumblr_n8dei7BAWL1ry7whco1_1280.jpg|New still from Disney's Big Hero 6 featuring Hiro Hamada Baymax hug.jpg|Baymax hugging Hiro Hamada Hiro and Baymax.png Big-Hero-6-1.png Big-Hero-6-2.png Big-Hero-6-3.png Big-Hero-6-4.png Big-Hero-6-5.png Big-Hero-6-6.png Yokai'sMicrobots.png Big-Hero-6-7.png Big-Hero-6-8.png|"I am not fast." Big-Hero-6-9.png Big-Hero-6-10.png Big-Hero-6-11.png Big-Hero-6-13.png Big-Hero-6-14.png Big-Hero-6-15.png Big-Hero-6-16.png Big-Hero-6-17.png|"We jumped out of a window." Big-Hero-6-18.png Big-Hero-6-19.png Big-Hero-6-20.png Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png BH6-JapaneseTrailer.png BaymaxEmotions.png Baymax-Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png Big-Hero-6-25.png Big-Hero-6-21.png Big-Hero-6-22.png Big-Hero-6-23.png Big-Hero-6-24.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Big_Hero_6_-_Baymax's_Ocean_Tips_2.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 3.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 6.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 7.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 8.png tumblr_naoel6v1SF1tgdoovo1_1280.jpg San Fransokyo University.png HiroandWasabiinalab.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-3.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-1.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-4.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-5.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-6.png GoGoTomagoThrows.png Big-Hero-6-28.png Big-Hero-6-29.png Big-Hero-6-30.png|"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Big-Hero-6-31.png|Hiro stuck Big-Hero-6-32.png Big-Hero-6-33.png Big-Hero-6-34.png|"Why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants?" Big-Hero-6-35.png Big-Hero-6-36.png Big-Hero-6-37.png Gerson-BH6.png Fredincostume.png Fredbreathingfire.png GoGoholdingcomic.png Areyoureadyforsomefootball.png Big-Hero-6-41.png Big-Hero-6-38.png Big-Hero-6-39.png Big-Hero-6-40.png Big-Hero-6-42.png Big-Hero-6-43.png Big-Hero-6-44.png Big-Hero-6-45.png Big-Hero-6-46.png|"Have a lollipop." Big-Hero-6-47.png Big-Hero-6-48.png Big-Hero-6-49.png Big-Hero-6-50.png Big-Hero-6-51.png Big-Hero-6-52.png Big-Hero-6-53.png Big-Hero-6-54.png Big-Hero-6-55.png Big-Hero-6-56.png Big-Hero-6-57.png Big-Hero-6-58.png Big-Hero-6-59.png Big-Hero-6-60.png Big-Hero-6-61.png Big-Hero-6-62.png Big-Hero-6-63.png Big-Hero-6-64.png Big-Hero-6-66.png Big-Hero-6-67.png Big-Hero-6-68.png Big-Hero-6-69.png Big-Hero-6-70.png Big-Hero-6-71.png Big-Hero-6-72.png 14_-_1.jpg YokaiSky.png YokairidingonMicrobots.png Okayletsgetyoubackinyourluggage.png He'sglorious.png CasshugsHiro.png BaymaxandHirobow.png big-hero-6-20.5_005.00_0025.jpg YokaiTV-HB6.png Wasabi'sblades.png Killerview.png Honeyjumpsout.png Baymaxwithbutterfly.png Baymax'sdetacablefist.png Baymaxandhirofightingnanobots.png Yokaiintheclouds.png Yokailooksback.png Yokaidescends.png PinkedhairedgirlBH6.png Hiro'sfighterbot.png Hirocontroller.png Wasabiactivateshisplasmablades.png Pinkhairedgirlsfighterbot.png Hiro'sfighterbotevilface.png CostumeHoneywithHiro.png Letsdothis.png GravityCrush.png Comingthrough.png Sanfransokyotrainnight.jpg Sanfransokyoskyline.jpg PortofSanfransokyo.jpg PinkhairedgirlBH6defeated.png Hiroweirdface.png FatguyBH6.png Hirocontrollerextendes.png BoredHiro.png BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg BH6Teaminaction.jpg Tadashismilingatbaymax.png Big-Hero-6-89.png Big-Hero-6-85.png Big-Hero-6-84.png Big-Hero-6-83.png Big-Hero-6-82.png Big-Hero-6-81.png Big-Hero-6-79.png Big-Hero-6-78.png Big-Hero-6-77.png Big-Hero-6-76.png Big-Hero-6-75.png Big-Hero-6-80.png Big-Hero-6-86.png Big-Hero-6-87.png Big-Hero-6-88.png|"Weeeeee!" Big-Hero-6-90.png FredbeatenbyYokai.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Big-Hero-6-95.png Big-Hero-6-92.png Big-Hero-6-93.png Big-Hero-6-94.png|"Faster bike." Big-Hero-6-96.png Big-Hero-6-97.png Big-Hero-6-98.png Big-Hero-6-99.png Big-Hero-6-100.png Big-Hero-6-101.png Big-Hero-6-102.png Big-Hero-6-103.png Big-Hero-6-104.png Big-Hero-6-105.png Big-Hero-6-106.png bigHero65447df0d6d56c.jpg bigHero65447df0d88820.jpg bigHero65447df0e8146b.jpg Hiro Tadashi Baymax.jpg BH6 still Baymaxhug.jpg Video Games From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-8.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 5.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 4.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 2.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 8.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 7.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 1.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 10.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 9.jpg BigHero6BattleintheBayCover.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg|Action figures Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 3.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 4.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 5.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 6.jpg|Baymax plush toy Honey lemon figure.jpg Big-Hero-65.jpg Big-Hero-66.jpg Big-Hero-67.jpg Big-Hero-68.jpg Big-Hero-69.jpg Big-Hero-70.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg|Hiro’s Journal The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg|The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It Hiro Maximum Power Render.png Hiro Fight to the Finish Render.png Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Yokai Illustrated Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 5.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 9.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 1.jpg Category:Movie galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Marvel galleries